fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Mainland
"Mainland - Keeping Your Assets Secure." In the world that our heroes work and struggle in, security is a more valuable concept than ever before. In Renalia, this concept goes even further, when one factors in the outright Machiavellian machinations of the various corporations in the region. One company, however, takes issue with this and is dedicated to both providing and outfitting the best private security money can buy. Mainland Risk Control Services doesn't just manufacture weapons and body armor, but maintains considerable holdings in almost every conceivable field in regards to security and military work - it is one of the largest producers of both cybernetic components and weapons technology, and trains and sub-contracts out teams of "security specialists" to provide security for other companies, governments, and wealthy private users. Mainland also has substantial holdings in the bioweaponry and genetics research fields. *'Agenda:' Provide security services and equipment and "enhancements" for existing security forces, whilst maximizing profit for the corporation's shareholders. Solidify the corporation's necessity in Lekar. *'Structure': Large-scale multinational arms manufacturer. *'Symbol': A pair of axes crossed over a silhouette of Fontraile. *'Hostile Factions': Vision Design Systems, Shield Electronics, Draco Industries *'Requisition Limit': Access to modern military equipment and advanced technology. *'Military Strength': Substantial. Mainland is the single-largest contributor to troops for the Corporate Sector Guard (CSG), and as such, has by far the largest foot-print in Central (the neutral zone in the Renalian capital). It also possesses a substantial private security force. History and Overview Mainland Risk Control Services began as a relatively small arms manufacturer, Mainland Military Applications, about 90 years ago. Originally simply a weapons manufacturer, Mainland weapons have a reputation for being cost-effective and utilitarian, with relatively limited use of advanced technology. This placed Mainland in an unusually strong position during the Meridian Conflict, wherein one company, Meridian Software, set off a number of primitive EMP bombs in the territory of Jira Enterprises. The attack wound up critically damaging Lekar's entire power grid and would have resulted in wide-spread lawlessness and panic were it not for the Corporate Sector Guard's reliance on Mainland's firearms. From there, Mainland steadily grew by absorbing the cast-offs from other failed companies in Renalia, and quickly wound up branching out from simple arms manufacturing to electronics and vehicle tech, and eventually simple robotics and genetic technology. When the Ekris War occurred, Mainland turned inward, focusing heavily on concentrating its holdings given the turbulent times that the continent-wide war was bringing to the rest of Renalia, and actively began fostering the security company angle that would become its wheelhouse. It was a long gambit, but one that ultimately paid off when several of Mainland's biggest competitors suffered catastrophic economic collapse -including members of the Lekar Board, Czar Technologies and Jira Enterprises, and Mainland subsequently bought these out, earning itself, for the first time, a membership on the Lekar Board, which it's held since. Mainland quickly wound up with a number of full-fledged developers of genetic constructs in its employ, which it quickly utilized as part of its effort to solidify its role as a security firm. Mainland itself has undergone immense upheaval in the last few years courtesy of its ongoing conflicts with Displace International, Renalia's biggest pharmaceutical manufacturer. The two companies all but went to war over a allegedly infringing patent over a new line of medical chemicals. Displace owns the proprietary copyright for them, but Mainland was able to reverse-engineer the compounds relatively easily, resulting in fighting both on the battlefield and in massive litigation battles far more involved than your average military campaign. Eventually, they worked out an arrangement, but it was not one to Mainland's benefit. Mainland has, in the last two years, become well-known for being one of the few relatively progressive locations in Renalia for Genetic Constructs and Cyborgs. Whereas in most of Renalia, such entities are considered indentured servants of whatever company produced them (unless they are specifically emancipated under the law), in Mainland they are treated as any other citizen, though they are still considered "special class" and need to submit to periodic analysis. Mainland wasn't always so forward-thinking - under the management of Mainland's previous CEO, such individuals were considered property, same as any other location in Renalia. Structure Mainland's structure is surprisingly decentralized for a large-scale corporation. Base of Operation Lekar. Good god, Lekar.